


Paul Serene Has A Praise Kink And You Can't Stop Me So Just Shut Up And Read This TBH

by cmdonovann



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Context What Context, Eating out, M/M, Mentions of choking, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, This is garbage and so am I, Trans Character, and honestly? i dont care, i dont even know when in the timeline this is taking place, look i always write him that way its just BETTER that way okay, trans Paul Serene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdonovann/pseuds/cmdonovann
Summary: (or don't read it. i don't care. you do you.)i just really wanted to write some praise kink stuff for paul. blame amias. it was their idea. well, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (okay i know the tags say no context but i feel like SOME context is probably necessary. i think this is sometime when theyre younger and still exploring what shit theyre into. idk. that makes the most sense. also yes, i literally started the scene in the middle of a fuck sesh with jack getting choked. sue me)

“Hey, you okay?” Paul’s hands loosen around Jack’s neck ever so slightly, and Jack gasps for a moment as he feels the blood rushing back to his head. “Jack?”  
  
One hand moves to rest on Jack’s cheek, turn his face too look up at Paul as he opens his eyes, still dazed.  
  
“Yeah.” His voice is dry. “I’m good,” Jack says, licking his lips. He gives Paul a thumbs up, twisting his wrist in the cuffs wrapped around the headboard of Paul’s bed so Paul can see the motion. Paul laughs.  
  
“Want me to take those off?” Paul gestures at the cuffs. Jack breathes for a moment, nods slowly.  
  
“Yeah,” Jack murmurs, “yeah, that’s good, please.” He’s a little incoherent from overstimulation, he knows, but Paul gives him a funny look as he says it before leaning down to grab the keys from beside his bed and unlock Jack’s cuffs. Jack sits up almost immediately when he’s released, letting the blood rush from his head again, enjoying the dizzy feeling as he leans his forehead against Paul’s shoulder, rubbing his sore wrists. Paul wraps his arms around Jack and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
“That was good,” Jack says, giggling a little, his head still spinning. He feels Paul nod almost imperceptibly, burying his face in Jack’s hair. “Something up?” Jack asks, leaning away to look at Paul.  
  
“Mm.” Paul shrugs. “Thinking.” He cracks his neck to one side and gets up, sliding off Jack’s hips and sitting next to him instead, looping one arm around his waist and leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder.  
  
“Thinking about what?”  
  
“Hm,” Paul hums, not really answering.  
  
Jack looks over at him, head rested on his shoulder, eyes half closed, light from the window catching in his lashes. Jack feels a swell of emotion in his chest; maybe because he’s still a little overwhelmed, maybe because of something else; he’s not certain.  
  
“You’re really beautiful,” Jack whispers, kissing Paul’s temple. Paul stiffens, the arm around Jack going rigid as his whole body seems to tense up for a moment.  
  
“That’s what I was thinking about,” Paul says after a minute.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You saying things like that. Saying I’m doing things well. Complimenting me.” Paul doesn’t look up at Jack.  
  
“Oh. Huh.” Jack bites his lip. “You mean you want me to stop doing that? It makes you uncomfortable?”  
  
“God, no,” Paul says quickly, sitting up and staring at Jack, eyes intense. “Please, don’t ever stop doing that.”  
  
Jack smiles and kisses Paul’s forehead. “Man, you’re really cute sometimes, you know that?” Paul blushes visibly and one hand goes to the back of his neck, playing with his hair nervously. He doesn’t respond.  
  
Jack’s brain is still slowly coming down from his high, but he can’t help feeling something fluttery and eager in his stomach like the crackle of a firework being lit. He puts one hand on Paul’s thigh, thumb rubbing back and forth slowly.  
  
“So you mean you… _like_ it when I say things like that?” Jack leans in to whisper in Paul’s ear. “Like when I tell you you’re gorgeous, and you drive me crazy?” Paul is blushing very hard now, still refusing to look at Jack. He nods quickly.  
  
_Holy shit,_ Jack thinks, _I hit a fucking goldmine here._  
  
Jack leans across Paul and braces one arm on either side of his hips, staring him down so there’s nowhere for him to look but Jack’s face. “How about if I tell you you’re the most stunning man I’ve ever seen and I would die for you?”  
  
Paul raises one eyebrow. “That’s… a little dramatic, Jack,” he says, trying to hide the smile on his face. Jack kisses him.  
  
Once Jack’s lips are on his, it’s easy to keep Paul distracted enough to climb on top of him, slowly pushing him back into the pillows all while Jack’s tongue is exploring his mouth. When Jack finally breaks the kiss to let Paul breathe, he looks up at Jack with wide eyes. Jack grins.  
  
“Beautiful,” he remarks quietly, and Paul squirms underneath him, arms pinned at his sides by Jack’s hands.  
  
“No…” Paul whispers, and Jack pauses.  
  
“No? Want me to get off you?”  
  
Paul shakes his head.  
  
“Oh, you mean ‘no,’ as in you disagree with me?”  
  
Paul looks up at Jack with some kind of imploring expression, like he has no idea how to respond but desperately doesn’t want this to end.  
  
“But you’re wrong, sweetheart! You’re stunning,” Jack says, hamming it up, his voice imitating every cheesy romance movie he’s ever hated. “You’re the most beautiful person on this earth,” he says, leaning down to plant a row of kisses along Paul’s collarbone. Paul whimpers.  
  
“Good boy,” Jack whispers, and he feels Paul’s entire body tense beneath him. _Aha,_ he thinks, _there it is. There’s his weak point._  
  
Jack considers things for a moment, this newfound power that he has over Paul. Not what he would have expected, but it’s incredibly appealing; Jack briefly wonders what he’d have to say to have Paul on his knees. It’s a power trip to his already-foggy head, still recovering from that pleasant lack of oxygen earlier.  
  
But no, there’s no need to push him around when there are other, more fun options.  
  
“Hey, Paul?” Jack says, tone teasing as he kisses Paul’s cheek.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Think you can hold still and be quiet while I go down on ya?”  
  
Paul stifles a laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
Jack pulls back and give Paul an exaggerated pout. “Aw, so you mean you’re not gonna be good and listen to me? I’m disappointed.”  
  
Paul scowls at him, but he’s blushing hard again. “This is some game you’re playing, Jack.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, but it’s fun,” Jack says as he taps his thumb thoughtfully against Paul’s hip. “Isn’t it, darling?” He drags out the last word in a dramatic drawl, and Paul swallows noticeably, adam’s apple bobbing.  
  
“Okay, I’ll bite,” Paul says.  
  
“Oh, no you won’t,” Jack says teasingly as he leans down and kisses Paul’s collarbone, dragging his lips and teeth across the sensitive skin of his throat. “But I will.”  
  
“Jack—!” Paul gasps, squirming a little, and he’s met with a _shh_ from Jack. Paul bites his lip and stills, quiet.  
  
“Theeeere you go. Good,” Jack whispers, drawing out the words slow, and Paul shivers.  
  
Jack’s hands are still braced on either side of Paul, holding Paul’s arms in place, and Jack shifts slightly as he lays a trail of soft kisses down Paul’s stomach, until he’s hovering at Paul’s hips. He moves his hands away, letting Paul loose, but Paul stays still, not quite holding his breath.  
  
“Look at that, I didn’t even have to tell you not to move,” Jack says, planting a teasing kiss on Paul’s hipbone. “You’re so good at this.”  
  
Paul whimpers and his hips move just slightly, and Jack grins. “Hey now,” he scolds gently, keeping his voice low, one hand on Paul’s hip. Paul stills once more, hands curling in the fabric of the bedsheets.  
  
“God, please just get on with it,” Paul says through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to shove his hips in Jack’s stupid face, if only to stop him doing that fucking _voice._  
  
“Hush,” Jack says, and Paul’s stomach drops through the floor. Jack’s voice is low and quiet and he exhales a breath with each word and Paul can feel it on his skin, crawling up his spine. Jack’s lips are so close to his hip he can almost feel them and he shudders involuntarily. Jack takes one of his hands and entwines their fingers, comforting, before trailing kisses from his hip down to his inner thigh and stopping. Paul moans.  
  
“Jack, please—“  
  
Jack squeezes his hand, and Paul takes a deep breath, quieting himself.  
  
“Good boy,” Jack whispers, his breath hot on Paul’s skin, and Paul feels like he’s going to fucking die right there. But he doesn’t, he holds his breath, eyes closed tight, and after what feels like an eternity he feels Jack’s tongue on him and it’s all he can do not to scream.  
  
“Jackholyfuckohmygod,” Paul moans a scramble of words as he lets out the breath the was holding, clamping his own hand over his mouth. Jack doesn’t stop, makes a small _hm_ sound that resonates through Paul’s entire body, and Paul involuntarily arches his back in pleasure. Jack’s hand holds him back down, pushing gently, and he moans into his own hand.  
  
Jack stops for a moment then, and Paul almost cries.  
  
“You’re doing real good, sweetheart,” Jack practically purrs before his mouth is on Paul again, and Paul shoves his fist into his mouth to shut himself up. He can feel a tightness building in the base of his spine as Jack’s tongue takes him apart in the worst way, and it’s all he can do not to let go then and there. His fingers tighten in their grip on Jack’s hand, and Jack hums again, sending a shockwave through Paul’s body.  
  
Paul’s hips shake as he comes and he lets out an inhuman noise, hand still trying to stifle any sound, his whole body shuddering with the wave of pleasure that washes over him. If his eyes weren’t closed already he’s certain his vision would black out.  
  
Paul’s head is still drifting in some other world when Jack leans up to kiss his cheek and gently take his hand, pulling it away from his face. He’s distantly aware that Jack is saying something.  
  
“Hey, Paul? That was really good, babe, I’m proud of you.”  
  
Paul feels like he’s just melted. He opens his eyes, realizes they’re full of tears, Jack’s face swimming above him.  
  
“Jack—“  
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Jack wraps his arms around Paul, pulling him up into a tight embrace. “I love you.”  
  
Paul nods, his body going limp in Jack’s arms. “Love you too,” he says quietly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You’re perfect, you know that?” Jack’s voice is uncharacteristically serious.  
  
Paul just nods.  
  
“Good.”


End file.
